Nottingham Lives
by Taraneh Rose
Summary: What if the witch wasn't the only one George Nottingham had working for him what if there was another younger one: a Warlock. Seventeen years to the day of his death the Sheriff is brought back from the dead to exact his revenge on the Locksley family, what better way to get revenge then to take Robin's daughter as his wife and get an heir.
1. The Sheriff lives

**Nottingham lives.**

 **Authors Note:** To begin with I do not own the right to Robin Hood Prince of thieves nor any part of the Robin Hood franchise. This is purely a fanfiction and I'm not receiving payment or anything else for this story. It is simply the dark musings of my mind.

 **Chapter One: The Sheriff lives.**

"Come ye spirit, rise from the depths of hell where thee was damn. Seventeen years have passed and your revenge awaits you. Come wreak havoc on your mortal enemy Robin of Locksley. Come back as you left, not a day aged, but stronger and faster. Come take your bride she awaits you, take control of your land and rule over what you were born to rule." An elder man chanted before him laid the skeleton of a man. A candle and a bowl of water sat between the bones and the warlock, and a good distance from the wizard was a black steed. The wind howled the earth around the carcass rose and behind the dirt wall muscles formed, veins sprouted, and flesh covered the frame of the man. As the man sat up from behind the wall black wires sprang from his scalp, his eye lids open to reveal deep earthy orbs, his chest hair and other hair soon came. When the man was fully formed the wind and dirt settled. There he stood looking exactly the same as he had left the realm seventeen years prior, except naked.

"Master Nottingham, welcome back." The old wizard bowed on bended knee, holding out the bowl of water to him. Nottingham slowly accepted the bowl and slowly drank, cooling his throat.

"Tell me how many years has it been?" Nottingham asked while approaching the steed.

"Seventeen, my Lord." The wizard answered shortly.

"Seventeen. Has much changed? who is King? And what has become of Maid Marian?" Nottingham plagued the man with questions.

"Not much has changed, Lionheart still wears his crown, as for Maid Marian, she is now Lady Locksley and has a child, seventeen years of age." The warlock cackled.

"Tell me of the child." He demanded.

"She has hair as gold as the sun, eyes as green as emeralds, skin as white as milk. They say her voice is as lovely as a harp, even her name testifies to that, her name Melody." The warlock informed his master as they made their way back home. Nottingham sat upon the noble steed as the old man walked beside them.

"Tell me where do they reside?" Nottingham asked.

"In Marion's family's home." The elder man answered.

"Do we know of anyone who could gain us access to her place so I may see the child for myself?" Nottingham asked with a wicked grin.

"No, but I have watched the family since your death, my Lord. Particularly the Locksley girl she's always running off into Sherwood Forest to the earthly village where her father and the villagers hid. There she trains, practicing her aim with the bow and arrow; she's even fenced with the Little's eldest. There is rumor that she might be betrothed to him or one of his brothers." The wizard explained to his master.

"If she's as pretty as you say, she shall be mine, and who knows she just might be the perfect revenge. After all seventeen is a fine age to bear an heir." Nottingham chuckled darkly. He imagined the Locksley girl looking tempting as her mother, and he imagined all the dark deeds he'd do to her.

"What day is it tomorrow?" Nottingham asked as they came to his castle.

"Sunday, my Lord." The wizard informed him.

"I think perhaps I should go to church tomorrow and let everyone know of my return, don't you think so?" Nottingham asked with a smirk. The elder wizard cackled at the thought of seeing the villagers' faces and that of the Locksley family's when they see Nottingham alive and as youthful as ever.

Sunday Morning

Mass preceded like usual, Friar Tuck was in the middle of his homily when the doors of the church opened. A hooded figure followed by many men entered the church. Friar Tuck continued with his homily as everyone watched the hooded figure make his way down the center aisle his hood high over his head hiding his face in shadow. Friar Tuck stopped speaking when the figure stopped in front of him. The figure was dressed in all black and looked quite menacing.

"May I help you brother?" Friar Tuck asked as kindly as he could. The figure lifted his head up high allowing light to shine upon his face. Friar Tuck went white and fell backwards onto the alter in shock. Robin and Little John stood and took a step forward until the hooded figure removed his hood and turned to face the congregation. Everyone stood frozen in shock or fear, some both. The only ones confused where those who were born after his death or had been too young to remember.

"Nottingham, but how?" Robin asked reaching for his dagger.

"You've gotten old Locksley." Nottingham quipped. He moved his eyes to Robin's left, and he looked over Marian for a little before moving his gaze to her left. There she sat if it wasn't for her hair and eyes she would have looked exactly like Marian. Nottingham moved past Robin slowly watching him cautiously. Robin's hand twitched, but he found he couldn't bring himself to lounge at the man he killed years ago. Robin watched him carefully waiting to see what he was going to do. Nottingham stopped in front of Melody and kneeled before her.

"I take it this is your daughter; she almost looks exactly like you Marion." Nottingham sighed, "Although she has her father's eyes." Nottingham turned his attention solely on Melody.

"So tell me child what is your name?" He asked although he already knew the answer. Melody looked to her father to see if it was alright to answer him. Nottingham followed her gaze.

"What do you want Nottingham?" Robin asked glaring at the man who was still kneeling before his daughter. Nottingham stood slowly while caressing Melody's cheek.

"I want a great many of things Locksley, but what I want most is revenge and I will have it in one way or another." Nottingham growled. He took one last look at Melody before he turned and made his way back the way he came. Robin fell back into his seat, his heart racing and his mind rattling over all the possible things Nottingham had planned. He was no longer a youthful man, and by all reason if Nottingham didn't actually die neither should he, but he looked exactly the same as he did seventeen years prior. It didn't make sense none of this made any sense. Robin looked around and saw that every eye was upon him.

"What shall we do Robin?" Friar Tuck asked still sitting where he had fallen. Robin looked over at his daughter for a brief second before turning back to the friar.

"I'm not sure Tuck." Robin stated. They left the church soon after the incident shock still overwhelming everyone that had been present. The whole ride home the Locksley family was quiet, after they had put up the horse; Robin rushed inside and began pacing the floor.

"Robin, what should we do?" Marian asked.

"Who was that man and why does he want revenge on you, father?" Melody asked when Robin had only shrugged at her mother.

"He is an evil man, and we need to get you out of here I don't want you to get pulled into this." Robin stated while still pacing the floor trying to think of where he could send his daughter to be safe. Just then Azeem entered the room and looked at his pale friend pacing frantically and the worried looks of the women in the room.

"Troubling news, more than I think you know." Azeem said taking a hold of Robin's shoulder.

"Nottingham is back." Robin told his moor friend. Azeem nodded not surprised by the information at all.

"Come my pale friend I have depressing news." Azeem said leading Robin away. Robin followed silently knowing what his friend had to tell him was not going to brighten his hopes one bit.

"Where are you going?" Marian asked her child when she saw Melody walking back to the barn.

"I'm going to go out for a ride." Melody said softly. Marian followed her to the barn and watched her daughter prepare her horse.

"Are you going to go practice?" Marian asked when she saw her daughter grab her husband's bow and a quiver of his arrows.

"Yes, don't tell father." Melody begged.

"I'd prefer you not to go out." Marian sighed knowing full well her daughter had her husband's untamed spirit. Melody mounted the horse and gave her mother a sympathetic look before taking off. She didn't have to guide her horse it knew the path. She arrived in the peaceful earthy village and tied her horse to a wooden stake, before climbing up one of the old ropes into the only house that still stood. In there she changed into an outfit that her mother gave her. It was a swordsmen shirt and tight brown breeches; she slid her boots on over the breeches. She heard her horse neigh outside so she quickly grabbed a broad sword that was hidden in the small hut as well she exited the old hut. She lowered herself down onto the wooden platform and peeked over the edge seeing a black steed tied to the stake with hers. Then she saw him, Nottingham he had just exited the ruins of a hut that lay on the floor.

"Daughter of Locksley, why don't you come down and join me." Nottingham yelled knowing she was around here somewhere.

"Why should I join you down there when I don't even know who you are?" Melody called down to him.

"Come now Maid Melody, I promise I won't harm you." Nottingham chuckled.

"Still if it is all the same sir, I would rather you leave me be I come here for peace, not to be pestered." Melody told him.

"Fine, I shall go." Nottingham sighed and walked back to his horse untying it and mounting it.

"Really would have loved to get to know you, Maid Melody." Nottingham sighed and rode off out of the clearing. Melody waited till she was sure he was gone. Slowly, she descended the rope with the broad sword in hand. She stabbed the sword into the ground and took the bow from the horse and removed an arrow from the quiver. She readied the bow and was aiming it at her target when she heard galloping coming from behind her. She turned and point the arrow at the sound, Nottingham slowed his horse down in front of the girl her arrow ready to fly. There was still a good 100 yards between them.

"Do not come any closer." Melody warned.

"Can't we be reasonable, I already stated I mean you no harm." Nottingham chuckled.

"And you also said you'd go." Melody stated.

"You are quite clever, for a woman." Nottingham sneered. "You shall lower your arrow now or I will be forced to harm you." His smile all but faded as he looked at the young woman.

"You can try." Melody challenged.

Men came out of the woods behind Nottingham all armed. Melody looked over them and calculated her chance of escape. Slowly she lowered her bow and arrow. This brought a smile to Nottingham's face, thinking he had won this small battle he unmounted his horse and gave its reins to one of his men and approached the girl. Bow and arrow in her left hand, she back away to stake where her horse was tied.

"You said you wished to get to know me?" She asked nervously as her right hand worked on untying her horse.

"Yes, and I shall get to know you very well and you shall come to know me very well." Nottingham smirked.

"I do not understand, what you mean sir." Melody gulped hoping she misunderstood him. He was closing in on her a predatory gleam in his eyes. Finally, the reins came lose Melody spun left arm out using the bow as an extension of her arm to cause him to stop and back away from her. Fluidly she placed a foot in the stirrup and urged her mount to run. She heard him call for his horse as she pulled herself fully into the saddle. Her heart raced as she raced home hoping she'd make it. She had never been so glad to see her home in all of her life. The walls surrounding her home were in sight. She only had a little of ways to go before she was safe.

Just then an old man appeared before her horse in a puff of smoke, spooking her horse she fell from its saddle landing hard on the earth. Her breath left her and her head was now pounding as it had been whipped into the ground after her body had hit. She could vaguely hear her mother's worried voice calling out to her before her world went dark. Nottingham slowed his horse as he saw Melody fall from hers. He heard Marian cry out to her daughter, before his sorcerer and her vanished from sight. Marian and her lady in waiting stood downhill of Nottingham, Melody's horse making it back behind the wall the bow and arrow she had been carrying lay abandoned on the ground where she had landed.

"For all the trouble and suffering you and your husband have cost me, I'll have your daughter." Nottingham informed her before riding away. Marian called out to him begging him to leave her daughter out of it, but her cries were in vain. By the time Robin and Azeem joined her and her lady in waiting Nottingham was gone.


	2. Wife in Training

**Nottingham lives.**

 **Authors Note:** To begin with I do not own the right to Robin Hood Prince of thieves nor any part of the Robin Hood franchise. This is purely a fanfiction and I'm not receiving payment or anything else for this story. It is simply the dark musings of my mind.

Warning: this chapter contains sexual content such as Consensual and non- consensual. If sensitive to aforementioned content please DO NOT read.

 **Chapter Two: Wife in training**

"Marian, where is Melody?" Robin asked as he took his weeping wife into his arms.

"He has her, it has begun." Azeem sighed shaking his head. "I had hoped we'd have more time."

"I'll go get her." Robin growled running to retrieve his bow and arrow from the ground.

"Don't rush in there is nothing you can do for your daughter now my friend." Azeem told him. "She is now at the mercy of your enemy, God will now put her to the test."

"You told me just a few moments ago he plans to take my child as his bride and force an heir out of her." Robin growled.

"I'm sorry." Azeem shook his head.

Meanwhile, at Nottingham castle Melody laid in a bed the warlock beside her Nottingham strode through the door being guided by a young pretty servant. Joining the enchanter at the side of the bed he looked down upon the girl, his desire already burning.

"How long before she recovers?" He asked.

"An hour or two at the most." The old man smiled. "Enough time to have her stripped and measured for her wedding dress."

"Send for my seamstress." Nottingham smirked as he kneeled onto the bed lifting her slight frame and began pulling her shirt over her head revealing a bountiful chest to him his hands ran over her torso enjoying her milky skin, before reaching her breeches with great patience he unfastened her breeches and slid them down her legs first revealing dark blonde curls hiding her most sacred treasure, then smooth pale legs. He pulled her remaining pants and boots off at the same time. She now laid unconscious and naked before him, he could feel his breeches grow tight. Swallowing hard he ignored his need and waited for his seamstress. Once she arrived he helped her take the girls' measurements, and told her specific gowns he wanted made for her. As well as having shoes purchased, stockings, stays and chemises. He then ordered a staff member of his home to burn or toss the clothes she had arrived in for he never wanted to see them again. An hour had come and gone and she still had not woken. Two hours was almost upon them, growing bored and needing a release he called for one of the young pretty servants.

"Strip and kneel on the bed." He ordered. The servant looked from him to the naked Melody.

"My lord what of your bride?" She asked cautiously.

"She has yet to wake and I'm in need now besides it'll be good for her to learn." Nottingham smirked. The servant did as she was asked and kneeled on the bed. She was lined up next to Melody on hands and knees as Nottingham wanted to gaze down at her while taking the servant. He kneeled behind her on the bed both were completely naked. Grasping her ass he found her entrance and slammed into her. As he pounded into the servant, he saw Melody's eyes flutter, the smell of sex was now starting to fill the room Melody's nose crinkled, her eyes creased before shooting open as he began fingering her lower lips. She sat up and began squirming away grabbing a pillow from behind her to try and cover herself. Nottingham's hand gripped her knee and pulled her back down as she cried out; all the while he never let up pumping in and out of the servant.

"Stay put Melody, or you shall be next." He warned as he snatched the pillow from her and pushed her back down. His hand went back to her vagina; he circled her clit, before pushing two fingers into her tight hole. Melody whimpered as she covered her breast with her arms and hands. She stared off at the wall; slowly something began to stir in melody. She began breathing heavily. With well-practiced ease he turned her discomfort into pleasure. He knew since she was still a virgin she fall over the edge quickly and as he felt himself near his climax he urged her on, and so they climaxed together. Nottingham grunted in satisfaction and pulled himself from the servant waving her away. She obeyed his silent command grabbed her clothes and left dressing in the hall. Nottingham looked down at Melody his fingers still inside her she was crying now softly in fear of him continuing or going further.

Slowly he pulled his fingers from her; he brought his hand to his face sniffing his fingers that were covered in her juices before putting them in his mouth to taste her. He had decided he'd move slowly with her unless he had no choice. Finally, he reached out to her, turning her head to look at him the same hand that had violated her. Melody jerked and tried to sink back into the bed away from his hand. Nottingham narrowed his eyes moving faster now he gripped her face and turned her to look at him.

"You have a choice my dear, you can either surrender to me become my wife and I'll fill you with so much pleasure you'll want for nothing or You can continue how you've been thus far and I'll take you by force ruin you so no other man shall even look at you again and you'll give me a bastard." He growled. Melody looked at him through tear stained eyes. Trying to pull herself together she thought over his words.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked softly. Nottingham stared down at her an eyebrow raised he had thought she'd understand why he took her.

"What better revenge could there be than to take my enemy's daughter as a wife and fill her with my seed to raise a son that will hate his grandfather and even make his own daughter hate him." Nottingham laughed as he stroked her cheek.

"I'll never hate my father, I'll only ever hate you and if you rape me and manage to get me pregnant I'll kill myself and your child." Melody glared finding a new-found courage.

"Then, I'll tie you to the bed and once my son is born I'll whip you and allow all of my men to have their way with you." He warned as he rolled on top of her bringing her arms over her head.

"As for right now, I'll teach you a better way to use that pretty little mouth of yours." He stood from the bed bringing her with him. She cried out as he held her wrists above her tight in one hand. His other grabbed a fistful of hair, crashing his lips to hers he bite her bottom lip as she struggled against him. She gasped in pain and he shoved his tongue into her mouth then she bit down on his tongue. He pulled away from the kiss glaring at her he released his hold, coming in hot and fast with a back hand to the cheek. She cried out and fell to the floor. She gripped her face crying and started curling into a ball as she heard him take a few steps closer. He reached down grabbing a fistful of hair again and pulled her to her knees. Craning her head back he looked down upon her.

"You will now pleasure me with that little mouth of yours and if you bite me again I will whip you till you bleed and tie you down to a chair your legs spread wide and then I will rape you." He warned. "Do you understand?" He asked staring darkly down at her.

"Yes." Melody cried out. She tried to calm herself down as she was dragged back towards the bed which he sat down on the edge of Melody was between his legs. Taking her hand, he guided it to his limp penis and started teaching her how to touch him. To get him hard so she could take him in her mouth. She was shaking in fear; she had never done anything like this before. Once he was hard he instructed her on what to do she obeyed him fearful of another outburst. He went slowly and restrained himself from face fucking her. Once he had orgasmed again he picked her up and carried her down the hall where a bath had been prepared for them. In the bath, he washed her and made her wash him.

"This can be pleasurable, Melody all you have to do is stop fighting me and give me a chance." Nottingham said into her ear as he held her to him in the tub.

"What did you expect of me when you kidnapped me?" Melody asked softly.

"This is the only way you'd get to know me." Nottingham sighed.

"I'm to assume I'm being held in Nottingham castle?" Melody said after some time. Nottingham who was running his hands along her arms and neck smiled as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"You would be correct, I was Sheriff of Nottingham well before you were born." He said.

"I heard the Sheriff was killed by my father, and if you are him shouldn't you be my father's age?" Melody stated turning her head to look at him out the corner of her eye.

"As I said you are quite clever." Nottingham chuckled. "To answer your question, yes in all reason I should be near your Father's age and true he had murdered me seventeen years ago, but I was brought back to life by a warlock last night to extract my revenge. He had brought me back from the day I died not a day aged." Nottingham explained to her how everything had come to be.

"Now let's talk about our marriage." He smiled at her. "As we speak my seamstress is working on gowns for you as well as your wedding dress, we also need to locate you a lady in waiting to help you dress for you'll be wearing stays. It'll take some time before your gowns are complete so in the time being you'll wear one of my tunics."

Melody sat listening to his plans for her, her heart was racing, her head spinning all she wanted to do was to yell at him to stop that she would not do any of this. That he was crazy and she'd rather die. Fighting back the feeling of helplessness and despair Melody took a deep breath. "Please." Was all she said.

Nottingham stopped looking at the back of her head he waited for her to speak, but when she didn't he questioned her. "what was that my dear?"

"Please." She said again this time turning to face him fully.

"I don't know your name; how old you are. Or if I even want all of this with you. You asked me to not fight you and to give you a chance. Please give me a choice." She begged eyes pleading.

He could see the threatening tears in her soft blue eyes. He thought for a moment about her request, if she obeyed him and gave him the chance perhaps he wouldn't need to force her.

"Very well, I'll give you choices; but you will obey me." Nottingham nodded.

"Will you tell me your name and how old you are?" Melody asked.

"My name is George and I am 32 years old." He told her.

"My father is 47, if he hadn't killed you; you'd be 49." Melody said.

"That is correct." George said while raising an eyebrow. "Come now let's get out before we catch our deaths."

With that they left the tub and walked down the halls of the castle to his room, where they could dress. George handed her one of his tunics to wear as he dressed she sat on the bed.

"I'll write to my seamstress to come by tomorrow with fabrics and color so you can choose what you like." He told her as he tied up his breeches.

"I would like that thank you." She said softly.

"This will be our bed chamber I'll have whatever you'd like brought in to make it more comfortable for you as well." George said pulling a tunic on over his head.

"I don't want you leaving the castle unless accompanied by myself unless stated otherwise by me. You'll attend all meals alongside of me. The moment you are with child you will stay by my side always. These are my rules if you disobey them you will lose your privileges." Nottingham told her.

She looked up at him with big sad eyes, "Will I be allowed to continue training?" She asked.

"No, though you have a talent you should have no need to lift a weapon ever again." Nottingham told her as he watched her lip quiver.

Melody fought back tears at his words, what had she done to deserve this. She swore that if she was rescued from this man she would forever listen to what her father told her. George approached her and brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"In time, you'll get use to this and come to know pleasure at my side." George smiled before walking away.

Once she was alone in the room she fell prostrate on the bed weeping. She cried herself to sleep. She was woken hours later, she had woken up a few times but turned over and went back to sleep not knowing what else to do.

"My Lady you must wake up dinner will be starting soon and my Lord has requested your presence." A young maid said gently as she shook Melody.

Melody opened her eyes and groggily sat up. She was about to tell the maid that she wasn't hungry, but remembered Nottingham's words. Melody stood stretching and went to the basin to wash her face. Once she was more awake and aware she followed the maid to the dining hall. Nottingham already was there waiting, tapping his fingers on the wooden table impatiently.

"What took you so long?" He questioned the moment he saw her. "I was asleep when your maid came to fetch me and I didn't want to be half asleep during our first meal." Melody said bowing her head. George raised an eyebrow at her, before waving the maid away and calling Melody to his side. Cautiously Melody went to him when she stopped at the nearest chair he stood. She fought every urge to turn and flee.

He stopped inches from her they were so close bodies almost touching. George brought his hands up fingers ghosting up her thighs. This caused Melody to jump, his eyes narrowed and his hands came in full contact with her thighs. Neither moved for a few moments both staring at each other his Hands continued to move up under the tunic stopping to caress her bottom then moving to the small of her back. Once there he pulled her flush to him. Her hands flew to his chest, she could feel the air on her exposed bottom and more skin being slowly exposed. "You are truly beautiful, Melody." He growled huskily in her ear as his hands deftly moved up her back. "Please, can we sit and eat?" She asked swallowing down the growing fear inside her. "If you kiss me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Melody looked up at him in shock remembering the way he had kissed her before. Hesitantly she moved her mouth towards his, he allowed her to take the action not moving a muscle until she began kissing him. At first it was a peck, then she moved back in for another. He moved slowly, when she wouldn't deepen the kiss he ran his tongue over her bottom lip gently asking for entrance. She obeyed and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He pulled away when she swayed in his arms. She wouldn't look up at him, she covered her face with her hands. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked slowly prying her hands from her face. She shook her head no. "Look up at me darling." He smiled down at her grabbing her chin as he held both of her hands in one of his. Her face was bright red as she faced him eyes slightly down casted. He caressed the side of her face with his thumb. Then he guided her to her seat, pulling out the heavy chair for her to sit. Once she was seated he returned to his seat, and his servants brought out the meal. George and Melody ate in silence neither knowing what to say.

"Since I'm not allowed to practice, my Lord. How shall I pass my time?" Melody asked when she had deemed she was finished with the food it had an odd taste to her and she couldn't stomach any more. "You'll pass time by making this your home and by pleasuring me." George smiled at her before continuing to eat. Melody's stomach churned, she tightened her fist in her lap and looked away from Nottingham. "May I be excused?" She asked suddenly. "No, you'll wait for me." George grunted. Once he was finish with the meal, he leaned back and drank the contents of his goblet languidly. Eyeing her over the brim of the metal cup. He took note of how little she ate and how delicately she drank. It felt like hours had passed as she sat squirming under his gaze, finally he stood and offered her his arm. Cautiously, she took it and followed him from the room to another. This room was a library, it held a decent size collection of books and two chairs sat near a roaring fire place. "This is my study; besides our bedroom this is where I'll spend most of my time." George said taking a seat and watching Melody. "I'll make a deal with you Melody." He said when they had sat in silence for some time. Melody looked at him attentively, "I'll give you a reprieve and a months' time to come to terms with your new role. In that time, I'll not seek you out for your wifely duties, I will keep myself entertained with the maids, if you attend every meal time and eat all your food. I also ask that you spend some time with me, so we can get to know each other better. At the end of the month we will marry and hopefully by then you will be better prepared to be Lady Nottingham." George said. "And if a month is not enough?" She asked. She watched his eyes darken for a moment, "A month is all you'll get." He said through clenched teeth. Melody nodded her consent to the deal, she should be able to find a way out of this within a month or her father should be able to rescue her within that time. Nottingham ordered the room next to his be set up for his bride, he showed her to it after dinner and said his goodnights. The next morning, she was woken by one of the maids who escorted her down to breakfast, she greeted Nottingham as she sat at the table. "The seamstress should be here this afternoon." George told her.


End file.
